Piper J. Cub
Piper Jett "J." Cub is a red puffle who is a professional pilot. Background Piper Jett Cub was born on May 16, 1997 on Rockhopper Island to Phil and Janet Cub. He was like every other red puffle in his colony, with a love of adventure. His childhood was peaceful, playing with his puffle friends and visiting Rockhopper occationally. Then, in the December of 2006, when he was 9 years old, Rockhopper announced that he would like to take a large group of puffles to Club Penguin to be pets to penguins. Piper was eager to go, and he went with his puffle friends onto the Migrator, dispite his parent's wishes. Piper was hoping that he would be able to explore the world, but this voyage wasn't the purpose of what most Red Puffles Thought. The Puffles were amazed when they arrived at CP, and then Piper was bought by a Penguin.....that was a girl, which was probably the worst things that happened to him. She called him "Cutie" and dressed him up in dresses, lipstick, Hairpins, and other girl accessories. Piper dealt this for a Month, trying to escape because he could not withstand the torture of this lunatic girl. Most of all, all her other puffles laughed at him. Then, one day, as his Owner was going to put a bow in his hair (for the 50th time), Piper bit her. She Screamed, and Piper ran out the door, shouting "I'M FREE!". He went into the Forest and took off all the rest of the nasty clothing. From that point on, Piper vowed that he would never have an owner again, not knowing that the future had a different turn for him. Now, he tried to adapt the ways of the Club Penguin Wilderness, and he was able to fit into a herd of Puffles who had also run away from their owners. However, Piper wanted to be off this island so that he would not be captured. His luck endured, when he finally came across the Club Penguin Island Airport. He could have gazed at it all day, already entranced with seeing airplanes. He wished to fly one, and he knew that they were his ticket off Club Penguin.Piper sneaked onto the airport grounds, in which he crossed the two parallel runways, and was almost crushed by taxiing aircraft.Piper then saw a small Learjet, and jumped into the aircraft prior to the closing of the aircraft doors. To Piper's surprise, he was in Sancho Monte Captio's private jet, and was one of the highest authorities in aviation.With the intention of coming aboard, and Piper told him of his owner, and finished it with saying that he wishes to learn how to fly a plane. Sancho agreed to teach him how to because of he courage. He was personally trained by him, and in the late June of 2007, Piper graduated Flight School and Joined the USA Air Force. Along with that duty, he also learned to do stunts in the air, and also became a stunt pilot. Today, he hangs around his friends and continues to fly his favorite aircraft. He lived in Manley Ville, until he became Jock Hochstadt's Pet Puffle and moved to Frostize. Involvement Piper J. Cub has been a very helpful friend to the Hochstadt Family by trying to find Yilk and Fisch Hochstadt. He is a pretty calm puffle who has gotten them out of bad situations with only his gun. He is now the pet puffle of the well known Jock Hochstadt, the MegaBishop of the Viking Empire. He's also always very level headed who doesn't take junk from other penguins or puffles. He also likes to point out the obvious to his friends (especially Clovis) when they're totally clueless. Family Members Besides his parents who still live on Rockhopper Island, Piper has only one known family Member, who is Leonardo the Puffle. Quotes *"All too easy!" *"Ha! The Kaiser of Snowzerland was shot by a Puffle!" *''After Blowing up a metal Door in The Quest for Yilk:'' Jock Hochstadt:"You are one Crazy Puffle." Piper:"Thank you!" *"Money can't solve all of life's problems; It just makes them." Trivia *Piper is a pun of the legendary bushplane, the Piper J-3 Cub. *Piper dispises Mwa Mwa's after running away from his owner. *Piper has to jump on the Yoke to steer, and he has to jump on the throttle to increase or decrease speed. *Piper is a second parody of Remy the Rat from Ratatouille. *Piper is a third loose parody of Han Solo as shown in The Race to Mars. *Piper preferres Custom Aircraft, but can also use normal Aircraft (if needed - usually for Emergencies). *Piper owns a Snowbullet Gun. *He doesn't like it if you treat him like a baby like most owners do, yet even his friends admit that he's a cute little puffle with a great deal of courage and adventure. Pictures Piper in Action.png|This is Piper at the Controls of an airplane. That day, he was really exited, and it was about 5:30 when the picture was taken. Strangely, he usually sits on the Yoke rather than the seat. Piper Facing.png|This is a Profile of Piper.... No one knows why this picture was taken anyways... Piper on Yoke.png|This is how Piper usually handles Aircraft. Piper's Personal Aircraft.png|This is Piper's Personal Aircraft specially made for Puffles. Pipers Official Picture.png|This is Piper's Official Passport Picture. Piper Swimming.png|Piper also has learned to swim since he was raised on Rockhopper Island and is very good at it. See Also *Puffles *Airlines O' CP *Jock Hochstadt *The Quest for Yilk *The Quest for Fisch *Great Snowzerland War Category:Puffles Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Daredevils Category:Good Guys